


Odd Squad Minus - Puberty is Odd

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [3]
Category: Odd Squad (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Friendship, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multiple Orgasms, Oddtube, Orgasm, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: The story as it is, some time has passed in Odd Squad. The kids are no longer the kids they once were & in fact they've started to grow up & thus their time with the squad will soon be coming to an end. But that's not the only thing that they have to deal with as with the advancement in age comes the troubles of puberty, mostly their awakening sexuality. And before their jobs at Odd Squad is done, things start to become... well, odd.





	1. Taking The Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I'd like to start off by saying that I'm a huge fan of Odd Squad. I've been watching it for over two years now, mostly reruns but I've seen every episode in both seasons & both of the movies. And I can't wait for the third season to come out so I can watch it. I'm a bit older than the target audience (obviously) but like many others teens, adults, & even elders, I love this show. For a kids show it has great characters, funny jokes, etc. & I have a blast even when watching episodes I've seen several times every time it comes on. So I wanted to tryout some ideas I had in my head for a while. And while some of the acts are explicitly described (mainly because I'm a bit of a detail nut), I haven't added any explicity language (mainly because while the characters are older, considering how they are in the TV show, the characters don't seem like they'd cuss that often if at all, but a lot can change in the future. I tried to keep the characters as similar to their TV counterparts despite the out of character story as if they really grew up "in universe"; anyways I hope you enjoy.

ODD SQUAD MINUS: PUBERTY IS ODD - CHAPTER ONE - TAKING THE DAY OFF

 

Outside in the town park Delivery Debbie is standing there with a box of pizza in her hands. That's when there's a flash of light from behind a lightpost. Odd Squad agents Olympia & Otis come crouched & running out from behind it. Olympia looks around but Otis sees what they're looking for. He taps Olympia on her shoulder then points over to Delivery Debbie.

"Good eye partner."

"Thanks".

They both run over to Delivery Debbie who waves them down when she sees them coming.

"Odd Squad, thank god you're here."

"What seems to be the problem Delivery Debbie?"

"Well you see, it all started when I got a delivery order from someone to deliver this pizza to... you know what, I think it's just better if I show you."

Delivery Debbie opens the pizza box. Olympia & Otis look inside & to their amazment there's a mini Soundcheck concert inside the pizza box.

(Soundcheck)  
"Take away one, gotta add one. Take away one, gotta add one, rap to me, rap, rap, rap, rap to me."

Just then the miniature Soundcheck band & crowd acknowledge Odd Squad watching them.

(Soundcheck)  
"Hey Odd Squad!"

"Whoa..."

"That is odd."

"I know right. I was supposed to deliver this pizza to the park for a Soundcheck concert. But when I got here, there was no one & then I heard something coming from inside the pizza box & it turned out that Soundcheck was in here. But I made the pizza myself. And I know for a fact, that Soundcheck was not an ingredient."

"Yeah... I think I know what the problem is. Did you happen to hang up the phone before the call was completely finished?"

"...Now that you mention that, I think I did."

"Then that must be it. You have a case of "Paradoxiaitous."

"Well can you fix it?"

"No problem."

Olympia takes a gadget out from behind her back. She zaps Delivery Debbie's pizza box. Delivery Debbie opens the box back up & they all look inside. There's a fresh steaming pizza. Delivery Debbie closes the box then they look off into the once empty park to see the concert crowd & Soundcheck have appeared.

(Soundcheck)  
"Thanks Odd Squad!"

"Thanks Odd Squad."

"Anytime Debbie. Happy to help, have a great day."

Olympia & Otis both turn around and try to leave a certain way but they bump into each other then go back & forth jostle each other around until they get their directions right. When they do Otis takes off first & then Olympia follows after waving goodbye to Delivery Debbie. This time they pass behind mailbox & with a flash of light they're gone. Delivery Debbie then waves to Soundcheck before running over to the concert.

(Soundcheck)  
"Alright, the pizza's here."

Olympia & Otis sit crouched down in their pods as they pass through the tube system. They speed around several loop-the-loops, ramps, etc. They finally come to an end as they're shot up out of a cannon. The tube operator is waiting for them as they arrive.

"Incoming!"

The tubes open up & Olympia & Otis come out of their pods.

"Goodmorning agents."

"Goodmorning Odonnel/Goodmorning Odonnel."

"Ms. O wants to see you."

"Did she say what for?

"No, but she had this look in her eye... (Odonnel shudders in his chair), good luck."

Olympia & Otis look at each other then continue on through headquarters. They reach the main area to see that agents are going about their daily routines.

"Everything looks normal enough."

"Maybe there's odd another case..."

"You two...!"

Olympia & Otis look up to the balcony to see Ms. O standing there.

"In my office, now!"

They start running for the stairs.

"And no running in the halls!"

Upon hearing her they both slop down to a brisk walk. When they reach her office the door closes behind them.

"...Uh, Ms. O?"

Ms. O is sitting in her chair & turns around to face them.

"I wanted to see you."

"What's going on?"

"Did you want to tell us "something very odd has happened?"

"No."

"Then what do you need us for ma'am?"

"It's actually quite the opposite. There is no case. You two have been working none stop. So much so that it's come to my attention that you've been overworking. And you haven't filed for overtime. So I'm afraid you two have to stop working..."

"Stop working at Odd Squad! Ms. O, you can't do that! We can't get fired. I love working here! You can't fire us because we work too much, that's counter-preductive!

Ms. O starts growling & Olympia stops.

"...Let me finish. I didn't say that you were fired. I was going to say, "I'm afraid you two have to stop working for the rest of the day. You can keep working here but as of today, you're officially off duty. In the future maybe you two should take some days off."

"Please Ms. O, we can't be off duty. There's so much oddness out there. We can solve it... Look!"

Olympia runs off while Otis & Ms. O watch her. She returns with a bowl of fruit.

"Look. I found this fruit...!"

Olympia throws the bowl of fruit into the air. The fruit hits the floor shortly after.

"You see... oddness!"

"No, you just threw my fruit & they hit the floor."

"But I mean who has a bowl of fruit with actual fruit? Am I right. They're clearly supposed to be plastic. I'll just fix that for you."

Olympia takes out another gadget & zaps the fruit. However the fruit explodes sending juice & fruit pulp around covering the whole office. Ms. O starts growling again.

"No that was my fruit. I like actual fruit, it can come in handy in a pinch. You can't juice plastic."

"...I'm so sorry Ms. O."

"Maybe she's right. I think you could use a break from solving cases."

"But why. We can stop solving cases. Besides, it's not even a problem."

"This case was your third tooday & it's not even 9 o'clock yet. The other agents are concerned that you'll put them out of their jobs. And the villains say you're the only ones that they see. Don't think of this as a punishment, think of it as a compliment. You're so good at your jobs everyone thinks you two could run Odd Squad all by yourselves.

"...Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right... Well, what are you waiting for, go... and relax. Take the day off."

Olympia & Otis start to leave the office.

"But clean up this mess before you go."

They stop in their tracks & spin around to start cleaning up.

 

==Time Skip==

 

After having cleaned up Ms. O's office Olympia & Otis come out of the tube system from behind a tree still covered in fruit juice & pulp. Olympia looks around the town park and she doesn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"...Man. It's so weird coming out here through the tubes and there's nothing odd to fix."

"Yeah. It's kind of eerie."

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can Olympia. You're one of the smartest & most capable people I know. You can handle not doing anything for the rest of the day."

"Thanks Otis, I... Wait, Aren't I one of the only people you know. You don't get around that much."

"That's not the point."

Otis sees a park bench & directs her to it.

"Look, let's sit down."

Olympia sits down & Otis sits down after her.

"Now listen. We've dealt with so much in Odd Squad. Spider-cats, robot-princesses, the Hydroclops..."

"Twice."

"Exactly. We've saved the world more times than you can count."

"You're right... And I can count pretty high. Watch, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9..."

"Stop!"

"Oh, I... sorry..."

"What I'm trying to say is... we've practically done it all."

"I know."

"So what's gotten into you?"

"It's just that..."

"What?"

"Like you said. We've done so much, we've done it all. We've caught every villain, manage to capture every creature, we've solved thousands of cases. I can't think of anything else in Odd Squad that we could do for people to recognize. Just think. Last month, Ms. O said that we were her best agents, her best agents."

"I'm not seeing the problem with that. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Of course it's a good thing, it's a great thing. But that also means there's nothing left for us to prove, nothing left for us to do."

"Olympia there will alway be odd cases out there for us to solve."

"That's not what I mean. (Sigh) I'm saying there's nowhere for us to go. We've gone up, to the top, past the top even. And you know who else did that?"

"Ms. O, when she ate that floating sandwich"

"No. But yeah she went pretty high."

"That was our first day. You almost quit."

"...I did. But you convinced me not to. After that we had adventure after adventure. But that was then. It's now I'm afraid of. We're not who we wer e back then. We're getting older. The same thing happened to Olive & Otto. I talked to Olive the other day, you remember she gave me her number?"

"Yes I remember, everyone remembers. You show it to everyone at base."

"Right... Well, she said they were just like us. They did everything too. They save the world, they saved Ms. O, everything..."

"And you think we'll become like them?"

"Otis... we already have. And soon, it'll be time for us to move on. Then some two new agents fresh from the academy with stars in their eyes will show up and replace us."

"Is that what this is all about?"

"...I don't want to be done with Odd Squad. It feels like we just started. But we both know that Odd Squad is for kids."

"Odd Squad isn't just for kids Olymia. Think about all of the grown ups we've saved. All the times we helped the mayor, Delivery Debbie, Delivery Doug..."

"I still don't like his eggsalad pizza's."

"I don't either. Even if we grow up & become adults, oddness is everywhere. We could never be done with Odd Squad."

"...It's just. I don't know what I'll do when it is time. Olive & Otto went on to become Mr. & Mrs. O of their own squad. Some of the villains have side jobs when they're not causing oddness. Todd even just became recognized as the best gardener/flourist in the state. What will we do when this is over?"

"I don't know..."

When he says this Olympia drops her head.

"But I do know, that when that time comes. We'll handle it together, like always. We're partners forever after all."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Otis puts his hand out. Olympia smiles & shakes his hand.

"I promise."

"Promise."

"I'm also going to promise that we'll have a lot more adventure & oddness before we leave Odd Squad. Everything we do by then will make what we've done now look like our first day. Hey, Ms. O is over 200 years old, I'm sure we can make it last."

"You're the best partner ever Otis."

Olympia leans over & gives him a hug. It's completely unintentional when she also gives him a quick kiss on the cheek as well.

"So, what do you think we should do first? We've never actually taken a "day off" before."

Olympia looks at him & then herself for a moment.

"I think we should get cleaned up first."

"Good call."

"Come on, we can stop at my house first partner... I guess I can't say that today can I. Let's go Otis.

"Right behind you."

Olympia walks off while Otis follows her.

 

==Time Skip==

 

At her home she opens the front door.

"Welcome to Casa de Olympia."

Otis walks in first and begins looking around. The living room is fully furnished & pretty up-to-date. Nice furnature with matching curtains & rugs, a warm feel from the

"So what do you think?"

"...I expected things to be, brighter actually, more orange."

"Oh. Well the bathroom is that way, second door on the right. When you see a door with a piece of paper on it that says "Olympia's Room - All Welcome" in big orange letters & lots of glitter, sparkles, & ribbons, you've gone too far... I guess we do have a ways before we're too old for Odd Squad. You can go first... I think I'll just hang out here for a little bit."

Otis nods his head & is just about to leave but he can see something is wrong with Olympia. The way she's looking around the room. It's not something anyone could see on initial glance, maybe not even with a telescope, but they've been partners for a while & he can see it.

"...Hey, is everything alright?"

Olympia turns around & looks at him.

"Yeah, I'm great... no, no I'm not. I'm lying."

"Olympia?"

"I know, I know. It's just. What you said, & what I said. I'm happy but still, I can't help be feel sad. When I think about what would happen if we were'nt partners. And...

Olympia begins crying.

"Come on Olympia, I said that..."

She rushes in & gives him a big hug.

"I know, I'm crying because I'm happy & I'm sad. I'm just feeling a little emotional."

"You're, you're what?"

Olympia lets go of Otis then takes off her glasses & wipes her eyes.

"I'm dealing with it & trying to focus on relaxing. You're right. We've been working so hard lately & I thought if we're not working, then what are we doing. But we deserve a chance to relax, partner."

"Good. Then I'll just be going..."

Otis is about to walk off but Olympia lifts her hand.

"Actually, I pulled away from that hug too early... Can we?

"Uh, sure."

Olympia moves back in & hugs Otis again.

"Thanks. I needed this."

"Sure thing."

Olympia nestles her head against Otis's chest as she queezes him closer & a smile spreads over her face.

"You smell nice. Like fruit."

"Olympia, you got fruit over us remember? That's why we came to your house."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. But still. And thanks again for what you said."

Olympia lifts her head as she slowly smells the different fruits covering him. Her nose reaches up his suit jacket up to the skin of his neck. The smile grows large as the pleasant fragrents bombard her sense of smell. But it's notjust the fruit. There's another smell, it's Otis' smell. She always new he smelled a certain way, never bad, but his own. She often smelled of her favorite shampoo, Ms. O of fruit juice, Oona of gadget oil. Though now, hisscent was different, a hint of sweat mixed in & now for some reason it overpowered her. It eggs her on to satisfy her sense of taste as her mouth opens & her tongue slips out. Unknowingly she licks Otis's neck & the bits of fruit still there.

"...Uh, Olympia?"

Olympia realises what she's done and backs away from Otis.

"Uh, what?! I didn't do anything. I don't know what you're talking about. I have to go."

Olympia runs off into the house & Otis is left standing there confused. Olympia slams the bathroom door behind her. Using her hands she fans herself as she's heating up & she doesn't know why. She paces around the bathroom as she thinks.

"Whew, that was weird. Calm down Olympia."

This isn't doing her any good so she stops at the sink & mirror.

"Man is it hot."

She turns on the sink but before she puts her hands under the running water she has to take her jacket off. Soon she starts to come to the realization that the heat isn't just in her head but is coming from between her legs. Olympia looks at herself in the mirror then down to her legs. She ditches her pants & stares at her legs. The blood is rushing under her skin & she can see the closer to her crotch she looks the redder her freckled skin is. She ponders over what she can do to stop it as her body temperature continues to rise. She takes her hands & cups them in order to fill them with cold water that she splashes onto her legs to no alleviation.

"Oh man, what's wrong with me?"

Olympia grabs a towel off of the towel rack on the wall and wipes her legs off. When she rubs the towel over her crotch she stops as a sudden lightning-like jolt shivers up her spin & through her whole body. It's then she knows what she can do. Olympia puts her hand down on her panties and with a gentle touch she rubs over them. The wave of tingling sensations fills her again. She actually lets out a giglle and covers her mouth to keep quiet. In fear if Otis has heard her she looks to the door & when nothing happens she calms down. So she goes back to rubbing her fingers up against her panties. The smile creeps back over her face as this amazing new things takes over her mind. Eventually this isn't enough to satisfy her arousal or curiosity. As both grow she pulls her panties to the side & starts rubbing her bare skin & she knows she's struck gold. Right after discoving the next step Olympia pulls her panties off followed by her shirt, tie, & undershirt. When she's fully naked she spreads her legs in a squating position as she rubs her vagina with her new found accessibility. The giggling returns along with the occasional erotic moans of pleasure.

"...Wow... wow, wow..."

Olympia has gotten as far as she wants to this way. She puts the seat down on the toilet & sits down on the lid. She spreads her legs once more & holds one up by standing on the lid as well. While feeling her vagina twitch under her fingers before she recognized something & she's inspired to try it now. Olympia takes one of her fingers & slowly slides it over her clitoris causing her to let out a real moan. Her free hand quickly races to her mouth again. After a couple seconds she continues. Her finger effortlessly slips between the lips of her vagina & there she finds one of her holes. The tip of her finger moves towards it. It's twitching, faintly opening & closing as if it's anticipating her touch & she can't help by oblige. Olympia sticks the tip of her finger into her vagina & she clenches up. The little prick is more than enough to trigger a reaction that the previous experiences haven't. Her head lifts up and she imagines she's taking off like a rocket. She doesn't dare bring her finger any deeper & fondles herself with just the tip of her finger which proves more than enough. Circling it around the walls of herself she finds herself floating in her mind. While she's doing this she also uses her other hand to fondle over her foreskin & clitoris occasionally spreading them apart to feel the cool air. Both sensations quickly overtake her and before long she doesn't care that she's moaning & doesn't care how loud she's being. At the moment all she cares about is what she's doing. Then that feeling of taking off comes true. Olympia reaches her climax. The orgasm sends her flying. A haze of lighting flashes through her mind & fogs everything around her. She sees stars. Her body shivers as she cums & she lets out descending whimpers. And just then, there's a knock at the door.

"...Hang on Otis... I'm almost finished..."

"Olympia... we have to talk."

"...Can it wait...?"

"Uh... I really don't think it can."

Olympia is flustered & embarrassed but she gets up anyways. In her current mind set she completely ignores her clothes but when she opens the door she has enough awareness to hide behind the door.

"...What's up?"

Olympia sees Otis waiting outside the bathroom but he's not facing her, his back is to the doorway.

"Olympia... uh, I'm not quite sure how to say this."

"Say what?"

"...Uh, I kind of heard you in there."

Olympia pulls her head back. She's mortified beyond belief. She hoped he wouldn't or didn't hear her, now she knows he could have been there the whole time maybe even from the start.

"And I really, really want to ask you something."

"...What is it...?"

"...I think it's better if I show you."

Olympia hesitates to look back out from behind the door but gives in. Otis is now standing there facing her. It isn't apparent at first but as she looks from the floor up to Otis' face she notices something. Something in his pants & it seems to want to get out.

"...I'm really sorry but... I was listening to you. After you ran off I wanted to talk about it. Then I heard you... well... doing what you were doing... And now..."

"...Whoa... Uh, come on in."

Olympia opens the door as Otis walks into the bathroom with her. And as he passes by she happens to look down at the front of his pants again & this time she can see it more prominently. The large throbbing bulge in his pants. Otis walks into the bathroom. Olympia closes the door behind him. He keeps his back to her for the moment choosing not to look at her or maybe so she won't see him.

"What's up?"

"...While I was listening to you, which I want to apologize for again..."

Otis decides to finally turn around.

"This happened."

Olympia looks at him as he lifts his jacket to fully reveal the bulge.

"And I can't get rid of it... I mean, I know how to I suppose. I've done it once before but..."

"Can I see it?"

Olympia steps closer to him & wants to see for herself. Otis undoes his belt & unzips his pants. Olympia crouches down in front of him, then she takes over & pulls his pants down. With just the thin layer of his boxers shielding what's underneath the bulge seems even bigger. And she's dying to finally see it for herself. Her hand grabs the top of his boxers but she doesn't pull them down. Instead she slids her hand underneath them. There her sweaty palm grabs to what she could only think of, the first thing that comes to mind is a snake, a creature she's never seen before & has only ever heard stories of from the older girls at Odd Squad Academy. But it's hot, throbbing, & when she squeezes it she can hear Otis groaning much like she had when she initially touched herself. Olympia runs her hand further down, an inch at first, then another, she comes to the realization that it seems it could go on forever. She holds on while she pulls his boxers down with her other hand. She's almost smacked in the face as Otis's penis swings out with force. It's huge. Big enough compared to what she was expecting & more than enough to make her stare. Olympia unconsciously measures it, she was always good at that. Three, four... almost seven inches. Olympia looks up at Otis & she can see the agonizing pain from it torturing him.

"Otis, are you okay?

"...Not really. It's been like this for a while & it's starting to hurt."

Olympia brings her eyes back down to Otis's penis in her hand. A thought crosses her mind & she goes with it. She slides her hand up & down the base of it, stroking his foreskin. And like she assumed it gets him off just like her. The more she strokes him the more he starts to sound like her. Moaning & exhaling harder & harder. But it's not enough so she grabs the lower part of the base of his penis with her other hand. Then she strokes him off with both hands. The only part mostly still out is the tip. A fact that brings her to believe it's staring at her. Without having to think about it she leans in & licks the tip. Her mouth is hot & wet, it's exactly what Otis needs. He grabs the sides of Olympia's head to hold her mouth over it. The feeling of her stroking his penis puts him in the rhythm of thrusting his hips & forcing it forward. Olympia is almost unable to keep up with her hands and is forced to let go. His penis slips through her lips & slides perfectly into her mouth. But she keeps one hand wrapped around it as he thrusts it in deeper. But he's unable to push it all the way into her mouth, he's too big, so she strokes his penis while sucking on every inch she can.

"Mmmm, Olympia... It feels so good."

Olympia begins to turn her head to the side as she's sucking and does the same with her hand corkscrewing both at the same time. She's coming into a rhythm of her own now. The more she tries the better she can tell it is by the sounds Otis makes. This also gives her some degree of pleasure as she takes it as her being good at doing it. Soon she feels Otis pulling at her hair. This is followed up by him thrusting faster into her mouth.

"Olympia...! Olympia!"

Olympia can tell what's happening. It's the same way she was just before she had her first orgasm not several minutes ago. Otis hunches over her as he pulls her head as close as she can. Olympia start coughing as the tip of his penis hits the back of her throat & she knows he can still keep pushing. But thankfully he doesn't. She can feel something happening in her mouth other than his penis twitching over her tongue. Suddenly something shoots out of the tip of it & hits the back of her throat. With his penis in the way it barely has anywhere to go & slowly begins to fill her mouth while also sliding down her throat. She can't swallow with her mouth wide open & begins choking on what makes it down. What doesn't ultimately spills out of her mouth around Otis's penis. He lets go of her & pulls out. With her mouth free her immediate responce is to swallow & that's exactly what she does. The little bit she doesn't swallow drips down her chin from her lips as she starts taking several deep breaths. Otis is no better off holding himself up on the bathroom sink before fdropping onto the toilet seat lid.

"Olympia are you okay?"

"Never better. What about you?"

He nods his head. But they both share a laugh together from the experience but soon find their attention drawing back to Otis's penis. Initially begining to shrink in size it's fully become erect again.

"Really? ...Does this happen all of the time?"

"...You're really good at it."

Olympia gets up and stands next to him.

"...Maybe we can help each other this time."

"What are you proposing?"

Olympia positions herself right next to Otis who starts taking off all of his clothes. When he's naked Olympia puts her hand around his dripping penis. Otis follows along & puts his hand over her vagina.

"Together, partners."

"Partners."

She has to direct him at first into what to do but he quickly get a hang of it & she doesn't need any help with him. So while they both lean up against the bathroom sink they continue to masturbate one another. The better they do the more they recieve & it only pushes them to do better.

"You're getting really good at this."

"Thanks. I really like your hand but you're mouth feels a lot better."

"Thanks."

Olympia moves in front of Otis. He's surprised to see this as she also stops him from touching her.

"What are you doing? We haven't finished."

"I know. But I want to try something."

Olympia once again gets down on her knees and starts to suck Otis's penis. But this time she forces herself to go farther. She tilts her head up and deepthroats his penis and is actually able to get it all the way in as it is shoved down her throat to the end of her tongue. And once again Otis cums & his semen shoots down her throat. The hot cum fills her throat but she hold out until she pulls back, Otis's penis slipping out covered in even more spit & semen. Otis nearly falls off of the toilet after cumming in her mouth. Olympia takes it as a compliment.

"How was that partner?"

Otis can't answer her at the moment but the wavering smile on his face & thrembling thumbs-up is enough for her.

"My turn."

"...What have you got in mind?"

Olympia pushes Otis to the marble tiled bathroom floor as she climbs on top of him. She sits on his face at first not realising she's covered his nose as well. When he starts to pat her on the leg she does & re-adjusts herself putting her vaginal over his mouth. Otis takes the hint & starts to lick her vagina.

"...Oh wow... wow, wow. This is even better than before."

Olymipa is overcome with giddiness as her whole body starts to tingle & her mind goes cloudy. She can feel his tongue squirming over every bit of her. At one moment she could even feel it slip into her vagina for a brief instant. The feeling of it spreading her open wider than with her finger cause her to moan. A bit pitiful & in a way sexy but he finds it also to be cute. He takes it out for a second and then hears her.

"No! ...No, do it again."

New impulses rush to her brain as he does as asked. Ways of imagining what's happening to her. A fire bursting to life from just a few sparks. The embers smoldering under the heat just before combustion. And like the roaring fire that would proceed it, she can feel it growing inside her, between her & Otis. Olympia arches her back as the quivering becoms second nature. She buckles over him falling to her hands. His tongue wiggles around iunside of her while she brushes her clitoris over his wet upper lip.

"Oh my god... Otis, don't stop... don't stop."

Her body trembles more violently as Otis doubles down on her. Grabbing her hips & forcing her closer but also pushing & pulling on her to increase the friction on her.

"...Otis!"

Olympia lets out a moan like no other. In a way she sounds like she's dying, in another she is. Her whole body erects up and her arms scrunch up in front of her heaving chest. After the moan whimpers & deep exhales escape her breath as she comes down from the heights of her second ever orgasm. Otis watches up at her in awe seeing how sensitive she is. He moves his tongue across her skin & he can see her react in extreme ways as he whole body shivers as if a pulse wave shot up her from that spot of her all the way to her head. He then begins to notice a mixture of saliva & her cum leaking out of her vagina as it drips over his mouth & down his neck. He takes a deep breath just as Olympia seems to be returning back to her normal self. She looks down at him with a look of satisfaction, of lust. He then hears her laugh. She gets up but only a little. Enough that she can crawl down Otis's body to sit on his lap, his penis now rock hard again brushing along her vagina as she teases it by swaying her hips side to side. She stares into his eyes & he stares back. Then she leans in closer leaving him wondering what she could be doing. He finds out when she start to sniff him. An animal like act that makes him feel strange in some way. And like the last time she had she licks him. Her pulsating tongue resembling her beating chest over his soaking wet skin. She licks the saliva, the cum, & the remniants of fruit off of him. Once she's licked his face clean she works her way down to his neck & repeats herself. The whole while Otis is tortured as he can only allow her to do it to him. His penis thrashes under the duress constantly hitting her between her thighs & sliding across it's intented target. Just as Olympia is about to be finished though instead of licking the remaining bit off of him she chooses to suck it off. Cupping her lips on his skin & sucking. She then swallows every bit of it.

"...Olympia?"

"I have another idea."

 

==Olympia's Bedroom==

 

Her idea takes them into her room. Olympia runs over with Otis in hand then jumps onto her bed. She turns onto her back & pat the edge of the bed to signal him to come over the rest of the way, he does. Olympia spreads her legs & he moves in between them. That's when she grabs his penis still hard and eager to cum again. She starts to playfully stroke it withone hand then two for a bit then lays back down proping her legs apart even further. Otis climbs onto the bed and she crawls backwards away from him. He continues until she stops in the middle of the bed. He grabs his penis & pushes it against her vagina. The two of them share a look of mutual understanding before he keeps going. The tip finds it's way to the hole his tongue once called home and squeezes in with little difficulty. But then he starts to push his hips forward as his huge penis stretches out her tiny space. She let out a gasp when an inch of him is inside of her. One of her hands goes to his stomach to keep him from going any deeper. A few seconds go by & nearly scream when he's in three inches, & she knows he can still go deeper.

"Aghhhh! Oh my god... Don't stop Otis. Go ahead. Put it all in."

"Are your sure Olympia?"

"Uh huh. Positive. Slowly."

Otis positions himself closer to her which allows him to put more of himself into her as slowly as possible. As she's spread out wider there's less of him to push in.

"Aghhhh! God, oh my god! Yes!"

When he's fully in her she could swear he's reached past under her belly button & can feel him hitting her curvix. She holds him there until her insides can adjust to his size.

"Don't move. Don't."

There's blood & some pain but she couldn't be happier. Before they go any further Olympia grabs his head & they share a kiss, long & passionate. She can't think of a more perfect way to start it off. When she gives the okay & begins pulling out then abruptly shoves it all the way back in.

"Mmmmm! Aghhh! Damnit!"

"Olympia I..."

"No... Otis, do it again."

So he does, slowly pulling his penis out halfway before quickly jamming it all the way back in. And again Olympia moans & cries out as she's hit in just the right way. Otis does this over & over but after a few times he just begins to thrust it in & out to a new forming rhythm. Olympia has no complaints with it or with him. In fact she's so lost in him doing it she can't believe that in less than the first minute she's cum again.

"Oh god Otis yes!"

She wraps her arms around him & holds him close to her warm body as the thrusting comes more frequently. He's pounding her hard, a fact that she will not deny nor wants to deny herself of.

"Otis! Otis! Otis! Keep going... keep going Otis! ...Harder! Oh man, harder!"

Otis hits her as hard as her can. Her bed shakes & her headboard hits the wall, cracking loudly against the plaster surface behind it with the same ferocity & beat as them together. Otis's arm go to Olympia, wrapping around her shoulders & the arch in her back. Their sweaty bodies slip & slide over each other as he continues to thrust into her. Her harden nipples poking at his bare chest. Their lips locked together while their tongues wrestle back & forth in their mouths.

"...Ol, Olympia..."

"Do it. Do it."

Otis digs deep as he starts to lose himself. He thinks he's about to cum but he opens his eyes & looks ahead, focusing on Olympia & how she looks. Her head cocked back, sweaty & flustered. He can see it all over her & in her eyes when they meet each others gaze for a second, she's about to cum again, but long after him. He holds on for as long as he can. He thinks of solving odd cases, of catching a villain, Shapeshifter, Mr. Lightning, Noisemaker. He copies her actions & begins licking the remnants of fruit off of her face & neck. It helps to distract him from the urge to blow his load on the next push. The fruit runs out & he starts licking the sweat from her neck, mixing into what he could actually believe was juice he was licking off her skin. But then he starts to think of her skin, of her, & what he's doing now. He can't hold it in any longer. He's about to cum. Just then he hears something he would come to love, Olympia's voice but it not her ordinary voice he was used to. It was the same voice that told him she was cumming before in the bathroom. Her face told the same story. He could see she was cumming & so was he. Without realising it he was filling her with his semen. He held on tight as did she. He feels her quivering under him & how her vagina constricted his penis, he could swear it was melting him & he loved it. Olympia could also feel it, she felt him as he came. She felt his grip on her grow weaker as his strength left his arms & went to his legs, the way he pushed himself all the way to her curvix maybe further, & the faint sensation of his hot semen which felt even hotter than his body flooded her insides, a feeling that would somehow make her feel fuzzy & warm all over much like her orgasms. But even then he wasn't finished. Otis pulls his penis out of Olympia and he ejactulates onto her. His semen seems everlasting, shooting out through the air just as hard as inside of her, landing up her stomach, over her chest, & across her face, then he would fall next to her. Neither of them could move after it. A minute had gone by without movement or words. After the second minute Ollympia & Otis turned their head to looks at one another.

"...Wow ...that was ...wow."

"...Olympia you were..."

"Otis?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you want to do it again?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

Olympia drops her head back on the bed. She brings one of her hands between her legs. She thinks she could still feel him inside of her but she knows he's not. The gaping hole he left in her wouldn't close & she knew she would have him inside of her again soon. But she does feel some of his semen leaking out between her trembling fingertips.

"...Wow, that's a lot."

"Sorry."

After a while Olympia sits up and the semen rolls down her sweaty face & body. It pools in her belly button then down into her waiting hand. By the time most of it reaches she sees it's almost enough to fully fill up one of her hands & remembers the rest is swirling around inside of her waiting to come out.

"You said you did it before..."

"Masturbate?"

"Yeah. When you did... was there this much?"

"No."

"Do you think it was because of me?"

"Yes."

She lifts her hand to her lips & in one gulp she empties her hand. Otis watches her lick the rest off of her palm then she looks at him, her face still dripping with his cum.

"It looks like we're still dirty I guess."

She giggles under her breath & he sees something in her that he hadn't before. He finds her very pretty. Cute. Beautiful. An impulse that tells him to take her there & now once more. She must have been thinking the same thing or she must have read his mind because the next moment Olympia has rolled over on top of him & leans over to whisper something in his ear.

"...Let's go take a shower."

And as she suggests, they do.

 

==Bathroom==

 

Olympia leads Otis back to the bathroom where it all started. She gets the shower running but cleaning up isn't the first thing on either of their minds. Olympia takes off her glasses & pulls the scrunchie out of her hair. The steamy water drizzles down on them & turns Olympia's hair into a slik-downed mess. It drapes down in front of her face but she can't help but turn around to allowing the rest to tapper down & cling to her back as the water drizzles down her frame. Otis watches her with a growing hunger for her. He watches how her soaking hair clings to her back, as beads of water ripple down her back, across her curving butt cheeks often hanging from her special place, & drips down her legs. Now that he's paying closer attention he can also see the collection of freckles covering her body. They stretch around the back of her neck, over her shoulders, a couple down the length of her spine. But it's her butt that really catches his eye. The most freckles he can see are just above her buttcrack & circle them down her thighs all the way down to her calves. Then she bends over and he sees more. The freckles spread between her legs too & circle around her vagina. He can see her butthole too as she leans forward the more her buttcheeks spread apart, inviting him but he somehow manages to stay where he is, until.

"Come on Otis, like Ms. O says. What are you waiting for, go?"

Otis wouldn't hesitate this time. As if his penis had been struck back to life by her words alone or by watching her so closely, he was prepared to take her under the falling shower rain as he intended. Otis rams his penis into Olympia & she shouts out. A shiver courses through her body, a feeling that reminds her of an orgasm. That feeling returns shortly after as she's about to orgasm for real.

"Oh man...! Aghh...! Otis... Don't... right there, right there, right... Aghhh!"

His size & tenacity pounding her would prove to bee too much for her to handle, having her curling up the first minute he's inside of her as she came again. His semen leaks out from her while he's still inside but they would be far from finished. He would follow minutes later & she would once again. This time their orgasms would bring them to their knees & he would pull out at the last second ejaculating all over her back & into her hair. He intended on taking her & taken her he had. In fact he would take her many time during the rest of the day. The next time Olympia turned to face Otis. She wraps her legs around him. He pushes him penis into her vagina & she pushes her tongue into his mouth. For the next three minute she thrusted & grinded against him hard & fast. The shower drowns out her screaming & moaning from the four orgasms that would come to her & three to him. In the end, hours of play & rest between every other time they'd climax. They would spend close to three hours eating snacks, watching TV & listening to Soundcheck. But the rest of the time, over 5 hours would go to their new bonding activity. They both gave up counting how many times they made themselves cum. Otis stopped count by 9, Olympia by 15. But before Otis would leave to go home they were sure they had passed 21 & 27\. After their latest romp in the showers they found it hard to stand up & even harder to walk. Though they managed to get back to her room where they collapse onto her bed.

"We should ask Ms. O if we could take the day of more often."

"She did say we were working too much."

"I think we still are."

"But this isn't exactly solving odd cases."

Olympia rolls on top of him.

"But it is just as fun."

"It is."

"...Otis?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to do this again?"

"I thought we were going to."

"No, I mean in the future."

"...You mean after Odd Squad don't you?"

Olympia doesn't respond & she turns her head away from him. Otis stops her though. He presses his hand againt her cheek. She looks back to him & he gives her a smile.

"Like I said. Partners forever."

"Thanks Otis. For always being there for me. The best partner. The best friend."

Olympia bends down & kisses him.

"...Otis, do you like me?

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"No I mean, do you "like me" like me?"

"I don't know, I never thought about it before."

"Me neither. Well not intentionally. But recently I... I don't know. I've thought about it."

"And?"

"Yeah I guess. I like you. But we've been friends for so long, it feels so... different to think about it, to think about you like that... But it's okay if you don't I know...

Otis grabs her hands and she stops talking.

"I like you Olympia."

"...Like me or like me, like me..."

"I like you that way."

Olympia smiles when she hears him say this. She's so happy that she rushes in to kiss him. But this kiss is different, it's not wild & out of control like they've been the whole day, it's still very passionate but it's a loving kiss instead of a lustful one. They both find the kiss different as well & don't want to stop. It goes on for nearly a minute before they break apart. As Olympia & Otis stare into each others eyes she happen to look down & sees a part of him has sprung to life from the kiss that she'll remember forever. So they kiss one last time that would almost to the first before Olympia hops off of Otis onto her stomach next to him.

"I can't wait to tell Amanda about this."

Otis sits up & shortly after positions himself behind her.

"About us?"

"Don't worry. I won't tell her about, this. But she'll be so happy. She always said that you & I look like a cuuuuuute...! God...!"

"Sorry."

"...Don't be... A cute couple."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. I think I'll do it on next weeks Oddtuuuuube...! ...Really?"

Otis can't help but chuckle & Olympia does to. Otis holds himself up above Olympia & thrusts himself deeper into her again.

"Ugh! Oh man. Oh no!"

"What?"

"I completely forgot. Today I was supposed to come up with a new idea for Oddtube. I was going to unveil the segment & I completely forget to come up with one."

"Why don't you just invite someone to headquarters for an interview."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You can even spend the day with them. I'm sure people would love to see you talk to other agents. You could even include villains & people we've helped out from around the city."

"Otis that's a great idea. You're a genius."

Olympia leans up & kiss him.

"This is perfect. I'll call it, "Olympia's Guest". I can even hold a raffle to see who'll be the first guest. This is so greaaaaaat..."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it that time."

Olympia gives him a big grin.

"You know you can be a real big jerk."

"Do you still like me?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you treat me right... I'll think about it. What do you say?"

"That that's a case I would love to take, partner."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm going, I'm going."

With one last kiss Otis pushes himself as deep as he can go & Olympia vocally makes that clear. Theen they enter the passions of making love again & it's beautiful to see them coming into their sexual awakenings with each other.

 

The End.


	2. Chapter 2 - Olympia's Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time has past since Olympia & Otis had their "day off". It's a new day & Olympia has gotten to work extra early to start her Oddtube podcast. But she'll soon find thing may not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The overarching story continues from the previous chapter and will continue to future chapters. Also this chapter is a bit shorter than the first but I'll try to make the next ones longer. Hope you enjoy.

(ODDTUBE INTRO)

 

A camera cuts on in the main hall of Odd Squad HQ. In front of the recording camera is Agent Olympia sitting in a chair at her desk. Her her back is to the camera. She spins around in the chair and stops herself as she faces the camera.

"Hey there "Odd-balls". It's me, Olympia's new way of starting Oddtube!"

As she gleefully throws her arms out at this announcement but Olympia also accidentally knocks a stack of papers off of her desk. She eases her focus back to the camera with a nervous grin.

"...Whoops."

The camera cuts off then cuts back on. Olympia has her back to the camera again & again she turns around but this time she forgets to stop herself & so she keeps on spinning in the chair.

"...Right, I forgot to stop myself."

Once again the camera resests to Olympia turning around in her chair.

"Hey there "Odd-balls". It's me, Olympia's new way of starting Oddtube..."

Though this time when she stops herself she slams her hands down on her desk to hard she causes the camera to fall off of the desk.

"And it's... dang it!"

For the last time the camera cuts out & cuts back in. This time Olympia spins in her chair & stops herself perfectly.

"Hey there "Odd-balls". It's me, Olympia's new way of starting Oddtube. And it's not the only thing new here either. Today I'm having a new segment called "Olympia's Guest" in which... hey, I did it..."

She throws her hands up into the air & dances in the chair.

"Go me, go me, it's my birthday, whoop, whoop..."

After a while she remembers the camera is rolling so she scoots back up to her desk.

"Sorry. "Hey there "Odd-balls". It's me, Olympia's new way of starting Oddtube. And it's not the only thing new here either... Oh wait, I already did this part. Anyways, today I'm having a new segment on Oddtube called, wait for it... (in the background a set of drums go tumbling behind her) "Olympia's Guest". I had to bribe Ms. O with a 2 years supply of juice boxes but hopefully it'll be worth it in the end. In Olympia's Guest I, meaning me Olympia will have a new guest every time. But to be fair I put everyone's name in a jar. These names include all of the agents here at Odd Squad, everyone I could find around town like Delivery Debbie, Polly Graph, Soundcheck (Olympia winks at the camera), & even Villains... I had to bribe Ms. O with a 3 years supply of juice boxes for that. Though I'm hoping I can interview Shapeshifter soon. I think she's like the coolest villain. Every episode I'll pull a name from the jar & then I'll spend that episode talking with them, spending some time with them on their day to day lives, all kinds of stuff. (Olympia lean in to the camera & starts whisping) I'm doing this really early in the morning that way we can have the whole base to ourselves before any other agents get here. I'm very punctual. (She backs away & smiles) But we should get started now. Oh and before I start I just wanted to give a super special shout-out to my partner for life & best friend, sorry Amanda, my Odd Squad partner, Agent Otis for giving me this idea. And I wanted to dedicate it especially to you. I've already set it to record at your house so you can watch me live & watch this over & over at home. Now..."

Olympia leans over the camera for a second then sits back down with a glass jar in her arms.

"Here it is Oddballs."

She sticks her hand in the jar & rumages around in it.

"Let's see who we get for our very first episode."

When she's done Olympia takes out a slip of folded paper.

"Here we go, we have our guest... and it is..."

Olympia unfolds the slip of paper but when she sees the name written on it she freezes in place. She's speechless for over a dozen seconds, long enough for one to think the screen had frozen but then she turns her head to the camera. The look of astonishment on her face quickly turns to a giddy ear to ear smile. Then a loud squealing screech comes from it.

"I don't believe it...!"

Olympia forces the paper in front of the camera then turns it around when she sees it's the wrong way. When the camera focuses on the paper the name "OLIVE" is seen.

"Oh my gosh, Olive...! It's Agent Olive! I can't believe it! This has got to be the best thing that could have happened!"

Olympia snatches the camera off of her desk. It then cuts out then back in revealing Olympia at the Tube Lobby.

"Hey Oddballs, I'm here at the Tube Lobby. I've already called Olive, she gave me her number back when we saved the world from all of those Freds."

Olympia holds up a slip of paper, "1877-763-2435".

"So now I'm just waiting for her... wait, I think that's her. Squishanating, I've always wanted to say that."

Olympia press a button on the work station. She points the camera to the Tube System. There's a woosh and then she arrives. The pod opens and it's Olive. When she sees her Olympia freaks out again.

"Oh my gosh! It's you, Agent Olive. Olive, hi! Wait, should I call you Ms. O or Ms. Olive?"

"Olive is just fine. It's great to see you gain Olympia."

"...You remember my name"

"Of course. Let's just say you have a very... memorable personality."

"Thanks."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"This is so exciting. I've got everything planned out. First we have to start with the interview, then we'll work our way to you're life now, then we'll hang out for a bit, hopefully get something to eat, then finish off by spending some more time getting to know you."

"Okay. You've thought this whole thing out haven't you."

"Yeah. Otis thinks, you remember Otis right?"

"Yes."

"Okay good. He thinks I plan too much. But I like to be prepared. I love working here."

"That's great to hear. It's a great place to be. I honestly don't think I could be anywhere else other than in Odd Squad". You should be proud."

Olympia turns to face the camera with a huge smile on her face.

"Uh, Olympia... are you okay?"

Olympia nods her head without words or losing the smile. The camera cuts back to Olympia's desk where she's brought a second chair to.

"We're right here."

When she puts the chair by the desk Olive sits down in it.

"Thank you Olympia, but you don't have to..."

"Don't sweat it. I don't mind at all."

She joins Olive at the desk.

"So what would you like to ask me first?"

"Well, I'd like to know how you're doing at your own Odd Squad."

"It's great. I love working as a Ms. O. Otto is getting the hang of being a Mr. O too. He only accidently released creatures from our creature room twice this month."

"Cool. Second, I wanted to address our previous interview that we had before on the phone."

"Oh, you mean when you exploded with joy into glitter?"

"Yeah. I think we should do a follow up. You said so were getting over your fear of pies. Have you gotten past tarts?"

"Yes. In fact, I've actually gotten to mini pies. You know the small ones. Hopefully I'll be back to full pies pretty soon."

"Amazing. So what's your favorite question?"

"Olympia, you asked me this same question before. We've barely started talking."

"Right. Sorry. I'm just so nervous."

"Don't be. We're friends, you don't have to be anything but yourself. Like I said before, believe in yourself."

Olympia starts squealing again but Olive grabs her hands.

"But please, please don't explode again."

"Okay, I'm fine, I'm fine. Oh, speaking of..."

Olympia takes out two glasses of water.

"I remembered."

"Thank you Olympia."

Olive takes a drink. Olympia puts down her collection of cards.

"Let's do this. So you've been running your own Odd Squad..."

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"That sound?"

"I don't hear anything."

"I do."

"What does it sound like?"

"It sounds like it's coming from the Creature Room... Spider-cat."

Not long after she recognizes the creture a spider-cat comes around the corner.

"Spider-cat!"

"Things never change. It's like I never left. Olympia, you ready?"

Olympia looks at Olive & in that moment looking at the confidence in her eyes, feels it radiating from her, Olymipa is overcome with that same feeling. A smile creeps over her face.

"I was born ready."

"Shields up!"

The both of them pull out their shields & charge the spider-cat. It unleashes a large web of silk that they block with the them. The confrintation causes the ground to shake & as a result the camera to fall & hit hard on the desk, as a result it begins to fuzz in & out. Through the interruptions of the recording feed Olympia & Olive block another attack of spider-cat silk. Olympia is flung across the room by the spider-cat.

"I'm okay!"

Olympia comes running after her.

"Olympia!"

The camera cuts again. Olympia is zapping the spider-cat with a gadget that keeps it at bay. Suddenly Olive drops down on top of it with a small cage. There's a blinding light & in a flash the spider-cat is shrunk down to fit inside the cage.

"Well done agent... sorry, I've been saying that alot recently. Way to go Olympia."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you..."

The ground shakes again and a fissure forms in the ground. Then dinosaurs break free from underground.

"The dinosaurs have escaped!"

"Octavia must have forgot to feed them again. You ready?"

"I eat dinosaurs for breakfast. Charge!"

In the ensuing conflict the two wrangle in all of the dinosaurs. Their jackets are torn apart in the fight with the large t-rex but in the end they've fought the dinosaurs back into the fissure. Olympia uses a gadget that fills it up with hats.

"That outta' hold them."

"That was incredible Olympia. You really know how to move."

"Thanks. Me and Otis do this kind of stuff all the time. Well not all the time. But we do catch villains & stop oddness all the time."

"There's always something odd going on. We all have to do our part."

Olive puts her hand out & Olympia eagerly shakes it.

"You're a great agent."

Then a collection of robot-princesses come from out of view of the camera. Their lasers blast at Olympia & Olive who take out their shields again to defend themselves. Olive takes off her torn jacket & uses it to wrap around one of the robot-princesses heads. Olympia gets the same idea & does the same. With the two blinded Olympia & Olive use them to blast back at the others. After restraining the robot-princesses into a makeshift cage at the cost of their button up over shirts, Olympia & Olive can finally rest.

"At least it looks like there's still never a dull day in Odd Squad."

"You can say that again."

"You know, you remind me a lot of myself."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Well of Otto too. You're determined, smart, and a I can respect that."

Olive tries to give her another handshake but Olympia goes in for a hug instead.

"Oh, okay then."

She lets go of her afterwards.

"I'm sorry but this was something else. I wish Otis could have been here to see this. I got to fend off creatures, dinosaurs, & robot-princesses with the "Olive", I can't believe it!."

"I told you Olympia, I'm just a normal person."

"A very modest person. You're amazing."

"You're amazing too."

And again Olympia hugs Olive again.

"I'm sorry, can I just hug your for a few more seconds?"

"Don't worry about it."

Olive finds herself hugging Olympia back.

"Wow. You're hearts beating really fast."

"Yeah. It's been a while since I've done anything like this. I love being a Ms. O, but I'll admit it to you if you can keep it a secret."

"Definitely."

"I kind of miss it a little. The rush of solving a case. Doing stuff like this. It feels..."

"...Amazing."

"Yup."

"Super."

"That too."

"Hot."

"What?"

"You feel hot. You're hearts really beating."

"...Well, I guess, yeah. I feel something. I feel the same way when I used to solve cases with Otto, but now it's a bit... different lately. It kind of feels hot. You feel hot yourself."

The hug keeps on for a bit longer until Olympia lifts her head & looks at Olive. In Olive she sees something else even though all she is doing is smiling back at her.

"What is it?"

Olympia is overcome with a bundle of feelings once again. She smiles back at Olive for a second that passes in an instant. The next second however lasts for an eternity. She darts her head forward and kisses Olive on the lips. Olive is stunned and confused by this. Olympia quickly pulls her head back upon realising what she's done.

"...I didn't mean it..."

"...Really?"

"What do you mean?"

Olive leans forward and kisses Olympia. And this time it's her turn to be caught off guard. When Olive pulls away from the kiss Olympia is frozen for a while before she can even exhale.

"I meant that."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, whoa."

Olive kisses Olympia again but this time around Olympia goes with it. They're both experienced with it so they quickly get into each other's ryhthm. One of Olive's hands slides up Olympia's face and to the top of her head. Then she playfully runs her fingers through Olympia's auburn tangled hair. Olympia react by wrapping her arms around Olive's neck & across the small of her back respectively. Their kissing begins to intinsify the better they pick up on each others ques for what works. Soon Olive has both of her hands running through Olympia's hair. Olympia has one hand on Olive's shoulder while the other lingers on her back as it slowly descends. Her hand slides from Olive's shirt to her belt, then to the curve in her back over her butt. When she notices where her hand is going she jerks it back. To her surprise Olive pulls one of her hand from Olympia's head & brings Olympia's hand back to her butt. Olympia can take the hint. He other hand finds a new home as each hand spreas its fingers over each of Olive's cheeks. As she plays with & squeezes them Olympia can hear low whimpering & moaning coming from Olive.

She opens her eyes for a brief second & sees her face is bright red. It's full of cute looks. She's driving her wild especially when she plays rough. Olympia squeezes her butt tighter, Olive lets out a louder moan and exhales. She squeezes even tighter & Olive breaks from the kissing to let out a faint moan. This time there's a shiver that runs up her body & Olympia can feel it under her fingers. Olive fully pulls away from Olympia. She's left staring at Olive wondering what she's doing. Olive reveals her red tie from her pocket. She curls it around her fingers as Olympia's heavy breathing cause her chest to heave in and out in exhaustion.

"What's wrong"?

"...Nothing."

Olive takes a step closer to her and wraps the tie around the back of Olympia's neck to reel her in closer. Their faces are only a couple centimeters from each other. Olympia tries to kiss Olive but she tilts her lips out of the way. She's teasing her. Each time she tilts her head to the side to avoid kissing her. She's left quivering in anticipation and whimpers as she's unable to get to her.

"Oli...?"

Then Olive kisses her and she can now feel Olympia's shivering body. But even now she doesn't let her enjoy it for long. Olive pushes Olympia towards her desk. Her butt hits the desk which starles her but only allows Olive to push her onto the desk. Olive goes to kissing Olympia on the neck. Olympia holds on as Olive's tongue licks up & down her skin. In the moment Olympia lets out a whisper under her breath as she exhales.

"...Ungh... yes... yes... Otis..."

Olive then goes to working on Olympia's pants. Her belt & pants are thrown across the room. Her socks are next. Now Olympia lays on the desk in her thin undershirt & panties. Olive spreads her legs and positions herself between them. Olive sheds her own clothing to the floor as Olympia removes the last bit of clothing she does have on. Now they're both naked staring at one another. Olive grabs the both of Olympia's legs and pulls them closer to herself while thrusting her own hips causing Olympia to gasp. She leans over Olympia gently running her nose up Olympia's stomach. As she passes her belly button she begins to use the tip of her tongue. With each tiny exhale of her breathing sends tingles through Olympia's body. Olive lingers occasionally to plant kisses on skin. All of the hairs on her stand erect as she awaits Olive to meet her gaze.

Her lips spread open as her tongue slips between them. It greedily whips up and down her body. Olive can hear Olympia moaning as she moves from her stomach to her flat chest but she doesn't break her focus. She leans to the left & right teases her nipples & small breast buds. Olympia grabs Olive's head and tries to force her to her face but she resists. Instead she grabs her tie again & slide her hand to intertwine with one of Olympia's. She falls for it & as a result she is able to tie it up with the tie. Olive forces Olympia's hand over her head and to the desk preventing her from getting it to do anything. Olive then gets back to licking her nipples. Sucking on them. Slightly pulling on them with her teeth. Olympia is going nuts and she's loving every bit of it. Olive's other hand has Olympia's pinned down, she right where she wants her. She's done messing around and advances further up Olympia. Her tongue glides to Olympia's neck again. It thrashes across her bare skin. Her neck throbs, pulsating to match her rapidly beating heart. She can't stop shivering under her touch. Olive licks her way up Olympia's neck, to her chin, then to her lips. Olympia tries to kiss her but again she moves her head. She's in full control. She licks Olympia's lips until Olympia's tongue comes out. They wrestle between their lips before breaking out into full blown french kissing. Their tongues go back and fourth from inside of Olive's mouth to Olympia's.

She lifts her head and Olympia lingers. She wants it to continue but Olive has something else in mind. Olive hovers over her for a bit letting their saliva drip over Olympia's lips as she drool and slobbers over her mouth with her tongue. Olympia's face is soaking wet when she's down. She stares at Olive wondering what she's doing. It's still not too clear but Olive knows what she wants and mounts Olympia on the desk. She crawls up her body and seeing her seductively doing so heats Olympia up to her limits. Olive takes the tie from Olympia's hand and ties it to the other & them both together above her head. When she's done she climbs onto her face, sliding her exposed crotch over the slippery surface of Olympia's mouth. She stops with her vagina presses up against Olympia's lips as she grinds against her. Thrusting her hips slowly. The sensation racing through her legs gets better as Olympia starts licking her. That's when her moaning really starts. Olympia's tongue squirms around under the weight of Olive. Slipping between the tight lips of her vagina. Her tongue slids far enough to come into contact with Olive's clitoris. The feeling sends Olive into a frezy. She bucks faster and faster over Olympia's tongue. In time she throws her head back and pulls her ponytail out allowing her long hair to flow freely. Her back arches as her hair dangles down, her hips continuing the violently thrust back and forth, her hands go from the desk keeping balance to squeezing her small breats, and lets out a howling scream as she comes closes to a climax. They're bigger than Olympia's breasts, still small but big enough to be able to cup them with her hands.

"Yes! Oh god Olympia yes, yes! More."

Her legs twitch and shiver and she bucks forwards squeezing onto Olympia head. Her moaning turns into a quivering gasp then into weakened whimpering as she finally cums.

"Oh... damnit!"

The pleasure causes her to squirt a bit on Olympia's face.

"...God!"

Olive drops to her hands & knees. The simple action of trying to get up is hard for her to do. As she lifts herself up the juices from her vagina drip onto Olympia's trimbling mouth. Olive climbs off the table but gets back onto of Olympia. They start kissing again as Olive licks up all of the saliva & cum from off of Olympia's face.

"That was great Olympia."

"Really?"

"The best... Much better than just masturbating..."

She moves down from her lips to her neck.

"So much..."

Then to her chest & nipples.

"That I want you..."

Olympia dangles at her mercy until she finally sinks her head between her legs. Olive uses her thumbs to spread Olympia's lips apart exposing her vagina fully, along with her clitoris. She takes her time allowing her hot breath to fall over her moist throbbing hole. Sweat & her pre-cum squeeze their way through her tight hole and between her butt cheeks. She's hot & soaking wet. The tip of her tongue flicks the very edges of her, it's maddening. It slips & slides over her pink bright vaginal finding it's way to her clitoris.

"You're so cute Olympia. I bet you masturbate. Masturbate so much, like I do. I bet there's a lot of boys that would love to do this with you. Like your partner Otis."

"...How'd you know?"

"I heard you say his name. Do you let him play with you?"

"Yes."

"Do you play with him?"

"...Yeah. He's..."

"...No ...Have you let him put his thing in you?"

"...Yeah."

"Oh my god. Was it big?"

"Yeah. Huge."

"Did you cum?"

"A couple times. So many."

"Then lets see if I can make you cum too."

Olive starts licking Olympia's spread vagina & pulling at her clitoris with her teeth. Olympia drops her head back. Olive goes to town on her, licking & sucking every inch of her. Olympia grinds her hips opposite to Olive's tongue. Though she unprepared for when Olive introduces one of her fingers into the mix. She takes a second to lick it before sliding the tip of it to her oozing hole. With a little pressure her finger easily goes in pushing more fluid out of the way. There's a whimper from Olympia as Olive's finger makes it to the first knuckle.

"Wow, you're still so tight. Even with all of this foreplay. You must have made Otis really happy. Fingering yourself has got to be a blast. Like fireworks between you're legs."

"Yes... Yes!"

It gets louder as she comes to the second and begins wiggling it around inside of her. Olive brings her mouth to Olympia's clitoris as she pushes her finger even deeper to her last knuckle, now her finger rest inside Olympia all the way to her hand. The tight feeling is enough for Olive to think her finger is going to be ripped off, the pulsating muscles in her vagina clenching and releasing fairly similar to her heart beat that Olive can see through her skin. At the tip of her finger, Olympia's wet g-spot. That's when she wiggles her finger out of her in a worm like fashion making sure to touch as much of her insides before pulling it out. The pressure from Olympia has Olive's finger twitching but it's also soaked, dripping with tons of saliva & pre-cum. She doesn't hesitate to thrust the finger into Olympia's mouth.

"Does it taste good?"

Olympia is too busy sucking on her finger to answer. Olive can't help but let out a giddy giggle.

"You masturbate alot?"

"All the time?"

"And you lick you're fingers?"

"Yeah. It's the best, especially after I just came."

"Have you do this with Otis before?"

"No. He's got a girlfriend. Besides, I think of him more of a brother than that way. Not like you & Otis... To be honest I haven't really found someone I like that... well, not really... It's complicated... but forget that. Show me how you do Otis."

Olive pushes her finger deeper into Olympia's mouth. Olympia then starts to suck on Olive's finger. At first she starts out simple, motioning forward and backwards but Olive is taken aback the further she's allowed to go. Olympia starts corkscrewing her head to the left & right as she goes up and down Olive's finger. She begins to get her tongue involved wrapping it around her slender finger with ease. Then she pushes further as she starts to deepthroat Olive's finger. The tip of which reaches just a ways down into the back of her throat & tongue and she doesn't stop. She breaths through her nose as she sucks the hell out of her finger. Olympia forces her head forward even further until her lips wrap around the top of her hand. Olive however is the one who can't stand it anymore, she's incredibly horny by Olympia's display. Otis is indeed lucky. She pulls her finger out of Olympia's mouth. Her finger throbs from the actions of Olympia & it only makes her want more to happen.

Olive dives her mouth back into Olympia's legs. Her tongue penetrating her vaginal hole as easy as she does with her own as she shoves her finger into herself. As she pushes her tongue deeper into Olympia she shoves her wet finger deeper into her dripping vagina. They both let out moans of pure pleasure. She's rough with herself for the start of it going full knuckles deep until her palm claps against her soaked crotch. One finger becomes two & her pace becomes frantic, eager. Soon her whole hand is drenched and she's unable to continue her tongue action fully. So she mirror herself & rams two fingers into Olympia. She isn't ready. She screams & moans as Olive fingerbangs them both. She does what she can with her tongue on Olympia that she can while she's occupied, multitasking their pleasure the best she can. But she's giving herself a bit of an edge. She fingers herself faster than she ever thought she could and in no time she cums for the second time. Olympia squirms and wriths in every second. Olive continues to finger the both of them until once more, she comes for the third time. This orgasm nearly finishes her off leaving her reeling in ecstacy. She dools onto the floor as her legs shiver and go numb, she can hardly stand up. And just them Olympia cums. Her orgasm is much flashier. Her whole body shivers, her toes curl up & her hands pull at Olive's hair. They're both a mess but neither one of them is eager or willing to quit just yet. Olympia pulls harder on Olive's hair until she meets her gaze. Olympia then pulls her closer as they start to make out hard. Olive's hand goes right back between Olympia's legs. She keeps her from moaning by sticking her tongue in her mouth but the moaning vibrate the insides of their mouths & only drives Olive to shoving her fingers into Olympia deeper, faster, harder. The friction begins to get to her. Olympia unknowingly lifts herself off as her feet push off against the desk raising her into the air but Olive keeps her head & back pressed hard on the desk as they french kiss. Her legs try to cross as she is about to reach an orgasm. That's when it happens. She sees stars as the sensation floods over her mind. Her body drops to the desk as she pants and shivers on her side. Olive is satisfied with the state she's left Olympia in & because of that she's completely blindsided when Olympia fights back. She springs to life, sitting up, grabbing Olive, & reversing their positions. She drops Olive onto the table and climbs on top of her. Olive watches to see what she's going to do. Olympia pulls her hair out of the poney tail then ruffles it out. She then tosses her glasses to the table & grabs Olive's legs.

"...Olympia ...Wait!"

"My turn."

She lifts her up placing her face between Olive's legs & rams her tongue into her small gaping hole. Olive has a big smile on her face as Olympia eats her out. The act gets her hot & giddy. Olympia licks & sucks her clitoris while also shoving two fingers into her. She pushes them deeper until her g-spot can be felt on the tips of her fingers & she only goes deeper from there. She goes at Olive's tender clitoris harder. Olive is all for it at first but the overwhelming pleasure sends her moaning as she cums the hardest she has.

"...Olymp... oh god, oh god! I'm cumming! Olympia fuck!"

But Olymipa doesn't stop. Even as she shivers and her eyes begin to roll up into the top of her head Olympia lets go of one of Olive's leg that drops & hangs off the edge of the desk. It's what she wants. She crosses their legs & starts to grind their vagina's together. It's not long before they both climax together. Olympia is hit the hardest by it as she drops above Olive.

"...You over did it..."

Olive pulls Olympia's leg back into the same position.

"But not yet..."

Olive kisses Olympia who can barely hold herself up.

"You have one more in you, right rookie?"

Olive's hands squeeze Olympia's butt cheeks then pushes & pulls on them causing their vagina to rub against each other again. Olive also thrusts her hips against Olympia's increasing the friction between them. The both of them force themselves to a level they didn't think they could reach with what little energy they have left. Olive takes a finger & pushes it up Olympia's butt. Moaning & rocking their bodies together in one final attempt to kill the burning feeling between their legs.

"Oh god! Yes! Yes! Yes! Harder Olympia!"

"Olive! I'm cumming!"

"Me too."

The desk thrashes back & forth as their speed picks up. The surging feelings give them both the drive to keep going. They wrestle their hands against each other, through the others hair, over the others body. Their vagina's are soaking & push out cum as they squeeze their legs & thighs. They're in perfect sync. Whimpering as the end draws closer.

"I'm cumming, Olive!"

"I'm cumming too! Cum for me Olympia! Cum with me!"

They both thrust their hips & pull each other close. They squeeze they bodies as they force them together. Their tongues flail both inside & out of their mouths as they breathe heavy & hot. When they can they let out gasps, whimpering, & screams of pleasure. And when it's time they both fully & finally let it all out. The climax is like nothing they felt before. Olympia collapses on top of Olive & they both are left shivering on the desk drenched in their sweat & juices. Olive places a few weak kisses on Olympia's lips & face before dropping her head back.

"...That ...was ...amazing. You really are incredible."

"Thanks. You were pretty amazing yourself... Otis is incredibly lucky... Maybe next time he can play with us."

"Really? That would be amazing."

They have a short kiss. Olympia rest her head on Olives bare chest after. In her relaxed state she notices something, the camera. It's still on & it's still recording.

"...Oh my god."

"What?"

"My camera! It's on! It's still on!"

"What?!"

"Oh no, it's been recording this whole time. I completely forgot... Oh man, we never finished the interview either."

Olive looks at Olympia with her signature look she'd usually give her partner Otto.

"Seriously?"

"...Well, my friend Amanda would never believe this... Now I guess she will... (Olympia realizes something else & gasps) Oh god. I recored this whole thing for Otis. He said he'd be watching this episode."

Olive & Olympia look back at the camera.

"Well Otis, the offer still stands."

"...Hey there Oddballs. I know this wasn't what you were expecting on Oddtube this week... but, this just kind of got out of hand I guess. We should thank our first ever guest. Olive."

"Hey. It was a pleasure being here. Maybe I can come back."

"Of course. I'd like that, I mean... Well, this has been Olympia's Guest & Oddtube live from Odd Squad Headquarters. And maybe next time we can do more of... this, & get to do more of the things I had planned. Olympia & Olive signing off Oddballs. So keep on, keeping odd."

Olympia reaches over & turns off the camera. She looks at Olive who's got a smile on her face.

"I'm glad I could be your first guest."

"Me too."

"But what about Otis?"

"You two are dating aren't you?"

"Well, we're not really sure. We like each other & we agreed to do these kinds of things together, "partners forever"... But I don't know how he'll feel about this. We haven't made anything official or anything."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him. Besides, I think after a show like that he'll have a hand full for a while. Maybe a couple times if he rewatches it."

Before they can share another kiss they hear someone clearing their throat. The jolt of it scares them to see that it's Ms. O, or more over there's a screen with Ms. O's face in her office moving around in the air.

"Ms. O?!"

"Ms. O! This isn't what it looks like!"

"...In my office, now! And, whoa... you too Olive."

The screen cuts out & the two of them can only look at each other. They step into Ms. O's office still completely naked only to find a familiar sight.

"...Ms. O?"

They see Ms. O is also completely naked leant over her desk. Oscar is behind her thrusting his penis into her causing her to moan & whimper.

"Oh, hey there Olive. Long time no see."

"...Hey Oscar."

"Hey Olympia. It's been a while. We should hang out more."

"Oscar."

"What's going on Ms. O?"

"Oh, this? Oscar comes by once in a while & we do this occasionally. It's nice to keep in touch. And it's hard to find anyone to have sex with around her. Especially anyone as big as Oscar."

"What did you want?"

Ms. O turns a laptop around revealing a recording of the recent Oddtube as the two girls are climaxing.

"I wanted to let you know I was watching Oddtube. It was really hot. I wanted to say, good work agents. We enjoyed the show & I enjoyed how to dealt with everything before it. And I approve of this new format for Oddtube. Congradu... congrad... oh yes, yes, right there Oscar! Right there!

Oscar speeds up for a bit & as a result Ms. O lets out a loud moan & begins to shiver as she has an orgasm. Seconds later Oscar has one to. His semen shoots out into her vagina but her pulls out before finishing & the rest shoots out onto Ms. O's back.

"Sorry Oprah."

"That's okay. I squeezed too tight. I actually thought you'd come sooner. Where was I... Oh yeah, Olympia. Congradulations on a job well done. And thank you Olive for helping her out with everything that happened... wait I already said that. Hold on I'm kind of drawing a blank."

"No problem Ms. O."

"I can't wait for next weeks episode. But Day Shift is about to start in like an hour & that means all of the agents are about to show up. You'd better get this all cleaned up before they get here."

"That's a good idea."

They all stand around for a minute without knowing what's their next play.

"Well what are you waiting for, Go!"

Olympia & Olive get scared and run off. Oscar is about to take off with them but Ms. O stops him.

"Not you Oscar."

"Right."

"You still have to make me cum again. You've got 55 minutes."

"Of course."

"And this time, I'm on top."

Ms. O pushes Oscar onto her desk & she mounts herself on top of him.

"Can we try anal this time? I've been wanting to try it for awhile now."

"You know that Ms. O don't play that."

"No, I meant on you. Can I put my penis in your..."

"Oh... eh, alright. I haven't done that in a while. Let's see how you do."

Ms. O grabs Oscars penis & pushes it into her butthole.

"Ugh, that's tight."

"It has been since 1853. Man, Agent Odin could always fill me up back there. He was so big. Well come on, what are you waiting for, go. Give it to me good."

Oscar grabs Ms. O's butts cheeks & starts to thrust his penis in & out of her butt.

"Uhhh, yes... this is so much better than juice... But don't tell anyone I said that."

"Your secret is safe with me Oprah."

"Now do me faster!"

So Oscar starts to thrust faster.

"Oh yes."

Ms. O starts to finger heslf at the same time.

 

The End


End file.
